1. Field
The present embodiments relate to machine vision, and in particular, to content-adaptive systems, method and apparatus for determining optical flow.
2. Background
A wide range of electronic devices, including mobile wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, and the like, employ machine vision techniques to provide versatile imaging capabilities. These capabilities may include functions that assist users in recognizing landmarks, identifying friends and/or strangers, and a variety of other tasks.
Augmented reality functions may also identify motion of one or more objects within an image. Optical flow is a known method for motion tracking. Rather than first trying to recognize an object from raw image pixel data and then track the motion of the object among a sequence of image frames, optical flow determination instead tracks the motion of features from raw image pixel data. There are, however, a number of issues, such as computational complexity, that make it difficult to implement known optical flow determination techniques on a mobile platform.